


apricity

by kitsurama



Series: something between the sky and the sea [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Not Quiet Accidental Adoption, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: APRICITY - the warmth of the sun in winter.Or, how Naruto became Gaara's light in the darkness.





	apricity

“Hey, you there!”

Gaara blinks, ignoring the startled looks Temari and Kankuro give the person who just called out as he turns.

The boy is grinning wildly, red hair as bright as Gaara’s own a spiky mess upon his head. Gaara stares.

“What’s your name?” the boy asks, bouncing to a stop in front of him, and Gaara can’t help but step back, bewildered.

Is this boy not afraid of him?

Temari makes a cut off choking noise, and Kankuro edges away, likely not wanting to get caught up in the blood bath, but mother is surprisingly quiet, and Gaara is slightly too interested to kill the boy right this second.

“Gaara,” he answers, then adds. “And you?”

The boy grins. 

“Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! I saw you and had to ask, are you an Uzumaki too? I’ve only ever heard of that clan having such bright hair!”

Uzumaki, Gaara thinks, but shakes his head.

The boy---Naruto’s---grin softens into something like disappointment, but it slides off just as easily, and if Gaara actually expressed his emotions he would flinch as he grabs his arm. The sand on his arm singles, but Gaara only has eyes on Naruto.

“That's okay! You can be an honorary Uzumaki! There's not many of us left, you know, so i’m sure it’s fine.” then quietly, he adds as he drags him away. “We’re already kind of brothers, anyways. At least that’s what Kurama says.”

Brother? And Gaara thinks of Kankuro, who tries so hard to seem unaffected but is too terrified to speak to him half the time.

“I have no need for a brother.”

Naruto pauses, but doesn’t let go, only turning his head to pin Gaara with his eyes.

“Sure you do, dattebayo. Us Jinchuuriki have to stick together, you know? I know I could use a brother.”

“Jinchuuriki?” Gaara asks, hesitantly, and Naruto smiles, softer. “People like us. The ones who contained the Tailed Beast. You have Shukaku, and I have Kurama. Has no one told you?”

Gaara shakes his head, and Naruto squeezes his hand a little tighter.

“I’ll tell you all about us, then. But let's get ramen, while we’re at it! Ichiraku’s is the best! Old man Teuchi and Ayame-nee will love you!”


End file.
